


Soupless in Seattle

by RadClaw



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm back, Sick Character, Sickfic, it doesn't actually take place in seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: One morning, when Alex is sick, she finds herself getting a special visitor!





	Soupless in Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I've returned to my natural calling, writing Nonalex fics. It's certainly been awhile, you might not even remember. That's fine. This is a weird one, in that it started three years ago. Now, a more seasoned, or even a good writer might have completely rewritten this. But I decided, c'est la vie, let this time capsule be finished.

Alex snorted. Seriously, what the hell, a proper snort. A  _ phlegmy _ snort. She felt gross just doing it. And it was every time she breathed through her nose. She’d breath through her mouth, but oops. Mouth is too dry from exclusively breathing in and out of it. Alex was, in a word, sick. 

It was, she couldn't look but she could hazard a guess, about nine a.m. She had missed school, again. At this rate she would be held back. She lay in her bed, examining the ceiling of her hot room. Oddly enough, this ceiling, it seemed to wave? Heat exhaustion, she had guessed. The temperature outside was, realistically, about 60 degrees, but in her head? 102. 

Her peace, well, her  _ state, _ was interrupted by the sound of her mother shouting up “ALEX! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!”

_ ’Oh good. Jonas’ _ , it was not, however, Jonas who walked through Alex’s barely opened door. Of course it wasn't. Jonas, as someone who lived in the same house, could not be considered a visitor. It was Nona, carrying a big ol’ container. ‘ _ Oh dear, not Jonas’ _

“What’s haps Aps?”

“Huh?” Asked Alex, her voice hoarse. 

“Aps. Cause your name is Alex, so its like… you know what, not important.” Nona placed the container on Alex's nightstand, going to roll over her desk chair to the bed. She took a seat.

“Missed you at school today Alex. I hear you're sick?”

“What about the rest of the week?”

“Are you alright? Is it like, common sickness, or are you like, mega sick? Am I safe sitting here?”

“Oh my god you nerd I don't think I'm contagious” Alex was, in fact, contagious, as they would both learn later. “What's in the tub?”

Nona smiled. “I brought you some soup!”

“Oh geez Nona, you didn't have to do that for me.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?”

“Literally any other one of my friends. Jonas is just down the hall and he's been treating me like I'm in quarantine.” Alex let out a little raspy laugh.

“Well then, I guess I'm just the ultimate friend. The soup friend.”

“You're delightful, is what you are.” Alex smiled at her. Nona blushed a little and they just kind of stared at each other for a moment. Alex cleared her throat, which was less a tactic to change conversation and more of a side effect of being sick. “So, soup?”

“Yeah!” Nona reached over and picked up the soup, opening the lid. “Uh, I didn't bring a spoon. I should probably go get one?”

“Yeah, just ask my mom for one.”

“Your mom. Right, yeah. Ookay.” Nona put the container back down and stood up. She headed out of Alex's room, heading down the stairs. She found Alex's mom in the living room. “Hey Alex's mom?”

Alex's mom laughed. “Yes Alex's friend?”

“Where're uh. Where do you keep spoons?”

“There should be a few freshly clean ones in the sink.”

“Thank you!” Nona ran towards the kitchen, picking up a spoon from the sink. She hurried back upstairs. “Got one!”

“I see that.” Another raspy laugh from Alex. Nona sat back down, putting the spoon into the container. “Your soup, madame.”

Alex took a look at the soup. “Wow this looks good. You made this?”

“Well, in the same way that someone who makes anything out of a can ‘makes something’, yeah.”

“Dork.” Alex took a spoonful of soup, drinking it. The therapeutic effects of it started almost immediately. Alex took another spoonful, and then another, and before long the container was soupless.

“Wow, you ate that quick.”

“I was hungry.”

“I mean you really devoured it. Practically a magic trick. I’m impressed, but I’m also soupless.”

“Wasn’t that the goal?”

“Well, the soup was the whole point of being here, what’s a soup friend if her soup is gone?”

  
“You know Nona, I don’t hate your company so much that I'd kick you out if you didn’t have soup. I mean, the soup helps you through the door, yeah, but I like talking to you.”  _ ‘I like you’ _ Alex thought, unsure in her fevered haze if she had vocalized that or not. Nona stopped for a moment and stared at Alex, a smile growing on her face. 

“Well gee. I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Top three soup based compliments, I’m sure.”

“Well, I don’t know, I mean Clarissa has praised my can to bowl technique many times before.”  
“Please never say ‘can to bowl’ ever again.” Nona laughed at Alex’s comment. Looking at her then, Alex wasn’t sure if Nona was an angel, or if the fever was about to make her fall unconscious. “I really appreciate your company Nona.” Another smile.

“Thanks Alex.”  
“I mean it.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“But I’m about to pass out. You aren’t boring me, it’s just-”

“You’re tired.”

“I’m sick, and it’s hell.”

“Good night Alex.”

“It’s like, 10 am… wait, shouldn’t you be at school?” And that was the last thing Alex was able to get out before she fell back into the ugly weave of fevered sleep. 

~~~

When she woke up again, the sun was setting. Nona was, of course, gone. She had left a note on Alex’s dresser before departing, and had taken her soup container with her. Alex picked up the note. 

‘Get better soon!! :)”

She smiled at it. Nona was sweet to come, really. Or at least. Alex was pretty sure she’d actually been there. The note seemed to prove that, but this might’ve been a dream. Dream Nona was sweet to come, as sweet as real Nona, provided it wasn’t actually Nona. Alex hated being sick. She rolled over on her bed and flipped on her almost dead phone. There were six missed messages.

**Nona - 5:42 PM: Hope you’re feeling better.**

**Nona - 5:58 PM: Actually, im not feeling swell myself**

**Nona - 6:27 PM: i think you got me sick**

**Nona - 6:27 PM: or i got me sick**

**Nona - 6:28 PM: i dont regret it, i mean**

**Nona - 6:35 PM: def sick**

**Alex - 7:05 PM: i’d offer you soup but i’m afraid i drank all of it**

**Nona - 7:08 PM: youll have to make it up next time then :p**

Alex smiled to herself. That she would.


End file.
